harry_grangers_testfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:LanguageCodeList
aa - Qafár af * ab - Аҧсуа * ace - Acèh * af - Afrikaans * ak - Akan * aln - Gegë * am - አማርኛ * anp - अङ्गिका * ar - العربية * arc - ܐܪܡܝܐ * arn - Mapudungun * ary - Maġribi * arz - مصرى * as - অসমীয়া * av - Авар * avk - Kotava * ay - Aymar aru * az - Azərbaycanca * ba - Башҡортса * bat-smg - Žemaitėška * bcc - بلوچی مکرانی * bcl - Bikol Central * be - Беларуская * be-tarask - Беларуская (тарашкевіца) * be-x-old - Беларуская (тарашкевіца) * bg - Български * bh - भोजपुरी * bho - भोजपुरी * bi - Bislama * bjn - Bahasa Banjar * bm - Bamanankan * bn - বাংলা * bo - བོད་ཡིག * bpy - ইমার ঠার/বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী * bqi - بختياري * br - Brezhoneg * brh - Bráhuí * bs - Bosanski * bug - ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ * bxr - Буряад * ca - Català * cbk-zam - Chavacano de Zamboanga * cdo - Mìng-dĕ̤ng-ngṳ̄ * ce - Нохчийн * ceb - Cebuano * ch - Chamoru * cho - Choctaw * chr - ᏣᎳᎩ * chy - Tsetsêhestâhese * ckb - کوردی * co - Corsu * cps - Capiceño * cr - Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ * crh - Qırımtatarca * crh-cyrl - Къырымтатарджа (Кирилл) * crh-latn - Qırımtatarca (Latin) * cs - Česky * csb - Kaszëbsczi * cu - Словѣ́ньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ * cv - Чӑвашла * cy - Cymraeg * da - Dansk * de - Deutsch * diq - Zazaki * dsb - Dolnoserbski * dtp - Dusun Bundu-liwan * dv - ދިވެހިބަސް * dz - ཇོང་ཁ * ee - Eʋegbe * el - Ελληνικά * eml - Emiliàn e rumagnòl * en - English * eo - Esperanto * es - Español * et - Eesti * eu - Euskara * ext - Estremeñu * fa - فارسی * ff - Fulfulde * fi - Suomi * fiu-vro - Võro * fj - Na Vosa Vakaviti * fo - Føroyskt * fr - Français * frp - Arpetan * frr - Nordfriisk * fur - Furlan * fy - Frysk * ga - Gaeilge * gag - Gagauz * gan - 贛語 * gan-hans - 赣语(简体) * gan-hant - 贛語(繁體) * gd - Gàidhlig * gl - Galego * glk - گیلکی * gn - Avañe'ẽ * got - ������������ * grc - Ἀρχαία ἑλληνικὴ * gsw - Alemannisch * gu - ગુજરાતી * gv - Gaelg * ha - هَوُسَ * hak - Hak-kâ-fa * haw - Hawai`i * he - עברית * hi - हिन्दी * hif - Fiji Hindi * hif-latn - Fiji Hindi * hil - Ilonggo * ho - Hiri Motu * hr - Hrvatski * hsb - Hornjoserbsce * ht - Kreyòl ayisyen * hu - Magyar * hy - Հայերեն * hz - Otsiherero * id - Bahasa Indonesia * ig - Igbo * ii - ꆇꉙ * ik - Iñupiak * ike-cans - ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ * ike-latn - inuktitut * ilo - Ilokano * inh - ГІалгІай Ğalğaj * io - Ido * is - Íslenska * it - Italiano * iu - ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut * ja - 日本語 * jam - Patois * jbo - Lojban * jut - Jysk * jv - Basa Jawa * ka - ქართული * kaa - Qaraqalpaqsha * kab - Taqbaylit * kbd - Адыгэбзэ * kbd-cyrl - Адыгэбзэ * kg - Kongo * khw - کھوار * ki - Gĩkũyũ * kiu - Kırmancki * kj - Kwanyama * kk - Қазақша * kk-arab - قازاقشا (تٴوتە) * kk-cn - قازاقشا (جۇنگو) * kk-cyrl - Қазақша (кирил) * kk-kz - Қазақша (Қазақстан) * kk-latn - Qazaqşa (latın) * kk-tr - Qazaqşa (Türkïya) * kl - Kalaallisut * km - ភាសាខ្មែរ * kn - ಕನ್ನಡ * ko - 한국어 * ko-kp - 한국어 (조선) * koi - Перем Коми * kr - Kanuri * krc - Къарачай-Малкъар * kri - Krio * krj - Kinaray-a * ks - कॉशुर - کٲشُر * ks-arab - کٲشُر * ks-deva - कॉशुर * ku - Kurdî * ku-arab - كوردي (عەرەبی) * ku-latn - Kurdî (latînî) * kv - Коми * kw - Kernowek * ky - Кыргызча * la - Latina * lad - Ladino * lb - Lëtzebuergesch * lbe - Лакку * lez - Лезги * lfn - Lingua Franca Nova * lg - Luganda * li - Limburgs * lij - Ligure * liv - Līvõ kēļ * lmo - Lumbaart * ln - Lingála * lo - ລາວ * loz - Silozi * lt - Lietuvių * ltg - Latgaļu * lv - Latviešu * lzh - 文言 * lzz - Lazuri * mai - मैथिली * map-bms - Basa Banyumasan * mdf - Мокшень * mg - Malagasy * mh - Ebon * mhr - Олык Марий * mi - Māori * min - Baso Minangkabau * mk - Македонски * ml - മലയാളം * mn - Монгол * mo - Молдовеняскэ * mr - मराठी * mrj - Кырык мары * ms - Bahasa Melayu * mt - Malti * mus - Mvskoke * my - မြန်မာဘာသာ * myv - Эрзянь * mzn - مازِرونی * na - Dorerin Naoero * nah - Nāhuatl * nan - Bân-lâm-gú * nap - Nnapulitano * ne - नेपाली * new - नेपाल भाषा * ng - Oshiwambo * niu - Niuē * nl - Nederlands * nn - Norsk (nynorsk) * no - Norsk (bokmål) * nov - Novial * nrm - Nouormand * nso - Sesotho sa Leboa * nv - Diné bizaad * ny - Chi-Chewa * oc - Occitan * om - Oromoo * or - ଓଡ଼ିଆ * os - Ирон * pa - ਪੰਜਾਬੀ * pag - Pangasinan * pam - Kapampangan * pap - Papiamentu * pcd - Picard * pfl - Pälzisch * pi - पािऴ * pih - Norfuk / Pitkern * pl - Polski * pms - Piemontèis * pnb - پنجابی * pnt - Ποντιακά * prg - Prūsiskan * ps - پښتو * pt - Português * pt-br - Português do Brasil * qu - Runa Simi * qug - Runa shimi * rgn - Rumagnôl * rif - Tarifit * rm - Rumantsch * rmy - Romani * rn - Kirundi * ro - Română * roa-rup - Armãneashce * roa-tara - Tarandíne * ru - Русский * rue - Русиньскый * rup - Armãneashce * ruq - Vlăheşte * ruq-cyrl - Влахесте * ruq-latn - Vlăheşte * rw - Kinyarwanda * sa - संस्कृतम् * sah - Саха тыла * sc - Sardu * scn - Sicilianu * sco - Scots * sd - سنڌي * sdc - Sassaresu * se - Sámegiella * sei - Cmique Itom * sg - Sängö * sgs - Žemaitėška * sh - Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски * shi - Tašlḥiyt/ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ * shi-latn - Tašlḥiyt * shi-tfng - ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ * si - සිංහල * sk - Slovenčina * sl - Slovenščina * sli - Schläsch * sm - Gagana Samoa * sma - Åarjelsaemien * sn - chiShona * so - Soomaaliga * sq - Shqip * sr - Српски / Srpski * sr-ec - Српски (ћирилица) * sr-el - Srpski (latinica) * srn - Sranantongo * ss - SiSwati * st - Sesotho * stq - Seeltersk * su - Basa Sunda * sv - Svenska * sw - Kiswahili * szl - Ślůnski * ta - தமிழ் * tcy - ತುಳು * te - తెలుగు * tet - Tetun * tg - Тоҷикӣ * tg-cyrl - Тоҷикӣ * tg-latn - tojikī * th - ไทย * ti - ትግርኛ * tk - Türkmençe * tl - Tagalog * tly - толышә зывон * tn - Setswana * to - lea faka-Tonga * tr - Türkçe * ts - Xitsonga * tt - Татарча/Tatarça * tt-cyrl - Татарча * tt-latn - Tatarça * tum - chiTumbuka * tw - Twi * ty - Reo Mā`ohi * tyv - Тыва дыл * udm - Удмурт * ug - ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche‎ * ug-arab - ئۇيغۇرچە * ug-latn - Uyghurche‎ * uk - Українська * ur - اردو * uz - O'zbek * val - Valencià * ve - Tshivenda * vec - Vèneto * vep - Vepsän kel' * vi - Tiếng Việt * vls - West-Vlams * vmf - Mainfränkisch * vo - Volapük * vot - Vaďďa * vro - Võro * wa - Walon * war - Winaray * wo - Wolof * wuu - 吴语 * xal - Хальмг * xh - isiXhosa * xmf - მარგალური * yi - ייִדיש * yo - Yorùbá * yue - 粵語 * za - Vahcuengh * zea - Zeêuws * zh - 中文 * zh-hk - 中文(香港) * zh-tw - 中文(台灣) * zu - isiZulu Kategorie:Vorlagen